Yes, Words Can't  Bring Us Down!
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang semua orang katakan tentang mereka. Sasuke tak peduli bila pada akhirnya ia akan dicela oleh banyak orang.Karena dengan bersama Naruto, ia serasa mendapatkan semuanya kembali. mind to Rnr?*ngibarin bendera SN/NS*


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NS/SN oke, ini NS

Summary : Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan tentang kita. Tidak peduli celaan apa lagi yang akan aku dan kau dapat.

Warning : OOC, nggak tau ada typo apa enggak, kalo enggak ya Alhamdulillah.

* * *

**Yes, Words Can't Bring Us Down!

* * *

**

Malang, sebuah kota kecil di propinsi Jawa Timur yang terkenal akan 'apel'nya. Letaknya tidak jauh-jauh dari Gunung Bromo -yang baru saja meledak-, otomatis membuat hawa di kota ini lumayan dingin. Tapi tidak sampai membuat setiap orang yang keluar memakai syal atau jaket bulu domba -maksimal pakai cardigan lah-. Disinilah, di Kota kecil ini cerita dimulai.

Cuaca di Malang dua hari terakhir ini, sangat tidak bersahabat. Angin berhembus begitu kencang di kota ini, mengakibatkan banyak ranting pohon tumbang, genting rumah banyak yang lepas, dan rok yang dipakai anak perempuan terbang-terbang -secara tidak langsung menguntungkan bagi anak yang memiliki sifat mesum-.

Disinilah mereka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang pengunjung Java Mocca Cafe MX mall. Sudah lebih dari empat puluh lima menit ia duduk disana, namun Strawberry Kiss* di depannya masih belum disentuh. Bulir-bulir air di permukaan gelas mulai turun dan membasahi meja. Naruto, nama pemuda itu mengumpat. Ia benci suasana diam, namun ia sendiri tak berdaya untuk memecahnya.

Naruto tidak sendiri, ia duduk di cafe ini bersama pemuda lain, Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam model raven, berstatus sebagai, kekasih -entahlah- Naruto. Keduanya tak tahu awal mula hubungan khusus yang mereka jalin. Yang mereka tahu hanya sekarang; keduanya saling membutuhkan, dan hei, apa salahnya bersama?

Salah?

Ya, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tahu dan sadar betul, bahwa hubungan yang mereka lakoni itu tidak wajar. Dan belum bisa diterima sepenuhnya di kalangan mereka.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara."

Sasuke belum pernah melihat Naruto yang seserius ini, biasanya pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu mengisi waktu mereka dengan obrolan ringan atau candaan –kebanyakan omongan tidak jelas dan melantur-. Berhubung Sasuke yakin di sekitar mereka tidak ada hantu, Sasuke percaya Naruto tidak sedang kesurupan.

"Bicara saja, dobe."

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, sedikit heran mengapa Naruto bisa-bisanya mengalirkan keringat yang begitu deras dari pelipisnya. Padahal temperatur di dalam Java Mocca Café lumayan dingin.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasakan debaran jantung yang begitu cepat seperti yang sekarang tengah di rasakannya. Wajahnya terus menunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda emo didepannya. Ia takut Sasuke bisa menemukan rona merah karena malu-bercampur-gugup-dan-takut- yang dengan lancangnya mewarnai pipinya.

"Ha?"

Hari ini, di Kota kecil bernama Malang. Dimana cuaca kota kecil sedang berangin. Tepatnya di Mall MX Jalan Veteran, detilnya di salah satu kursi Java Mocca Cafe. Seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto melamar kekasihnya- dan dibalas dengan kata 'ha?'

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke sayang pada Naruto, dan sebaliknya. Sasuke paham pada Naruto, dan sebaliknya. Sasuke mengerti Naruto luar dalam -termasuk warna celana dalam, mungkin?- dan sebaliknya. Namun orang lain tak memahami mereka berdua. Hampir semua orang menjauhi -bahkan mengucilkan- mereka, ketika tahu keduanya saling bercinta. Ingatan Sasuke melayang ke waktu seminggu setelah hubungan mereka resmi, tepatnya ketika Sasuke sedang bersama keluarganya di meja makan.

Sudah sebulan Sasuke memulai kuliah tahun pertamanya di Unifersitas Brawijaya, jurusan Hukum -yang sepertinya nanti akan berlanjut pada konsentrasi pidana-. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti selama sebulan penuh ia menjalani dunia perkuliahannya selepas lulus SMA, tugas-tugas selalu ia kumpulkan tepat waktu dan rapi, materi yang disampaikan dosen pun selalu masuk kedalam otaknya sdengan baik. Namun, ada satu kendala yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman; rumahnya terlalu jauh. Faktor ini menyebabkan dirinua sering kali datang mepet, bakan terlambat. Sasuke jadi ingin migrasi ke kost-kostan saja.

"Ibu, Ayah... aku ingin kost saja."

Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke sukses membuat pasangan suami istri Fugaku-Mikoto tercengang, hingga menghentikan acara makan malamnya. Delapan belas tahun Mikoto mengasuh Sasuke, delapan belas tahun ia tinggal bersama putranya itu. Dan selama delapan belas tahun Mikoto belum pernah berpisah dengan Sasuke. Selama ini ia selalu menjaga Sasuke dari tangan-tagan dan mata-mata jahil yang berani mendekat. Bisa dibilang mereka -_over protective_- amat sayang pada anaknya. Dan sekarang, mereka belum sanggup kehilangan Sasuke yang berniat pindah ke kost-kostan.

"Ah, mengapa Sasuke? Apa Ibu dan Ayah sudah tak berarti lagi di matamu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada setengah getir, setengah menahan tangis.

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak, ibu."

"Lalu kenapa?" Kedua mata beriris oniks kepunyaan Mikoto sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Rumah kita terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan kampus, ibu. Aku jadi sering datang terlambat."

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, "Apa kita pindah rumah saja? Ada apartemen yang dijual didekat kampusmu, bukan?" disusul anggukan pelan dari Fugaku.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah _protective_ kedua orang tuanya. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang berada di genggaman kedua tangannya. "Tidak perlu ibu, lagi pula aku juga ingin mandiri. Aku ingin mengurus diriku sendiri."

Mikoto terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, ibu akan mencarikan kost yang punya fasilitas memadai," kata Mikoto pasrah, Fugaku mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke berdehem, "tidak usah, ibu. Aku cari yang biasa saja."

"Tapi…"

"Tak apa, ibu… lagipula…"

"Lagipula?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, Mikoto dan Fugaku memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran. "Aku ingin tempat kost yang sama dengan kekasihku."

Sekarang giliran pasangan suami istri Uchiha yang terdiam. Satu menit kemudian, mata keduanya berbinar. "Alhamdulillah, anakku punya pacar!" Kata keduanya serempak. Kalau saja stoic bukanlah _trademark _keluarha Uchiha, pasti sekarang Fugaku sudah sujud syukur saking senangnya.

"Ohya? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyeka air mata haru di sudut pipinya.

"Namanya Naruto, Ibu…"

Dahi Mikoto berkedut, "Naruto, eh? Nama yang aneh untuk seorang gadis."

"Dia memang bukan gadis, ibu… dia lelaki."

"Oooh dia lela– APA?"

Mikoto langsung _shock_, sama halnya dengan Fugaku. Setelah pengakuan terlarang itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani bersuara lagi sampai mereka menyelesaikan makan. Setelah makan, baik Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing masih tanpa suara. Sama situasinya ketika mereka makan pagi, esok harinya. Suasana rumah jadi begitu dingin, sampai menginjak hari ketiga, Mikoto memberanikan diri bicara pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kok nggak jadi pindah? Apa perlu ibu carikan kost?"

Entah perasaan Sasuke terlalu _sensitive_, atau cuma salah sangka. Kata-kata Mikoto seolah mengusirnya agar cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah. Dan dua hari sejak Mikoto berkata seperti itu, Sasuke berhasil mendapat kost ditempat yang sama dengan Naruto.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sasuke, menikahlah denganku!"

Bukannya Sasuke tidak senang dengan lamaran macam ini. Ia senang sekali, bahkan hal inilah yang paling ditunggu olehnya. Hanya saja–ia sedikit bimbang, mengingat kejadian dirinya bersama Itachi beberapa bulan lalu. Tepatnya sebulan setelah ia pindah kost. Waktu itu Itachi yang berada di Singapore meneleponnya disela-sela kesibukan berkuliah. Kira-kira seperti ini:

"Halo?"

"Hn?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Lha kon dhewe sopo?" (baca : lha kamu sendiri siapa?)

"Aku Itachi, iki temenan Sasuke, tah?" (baca: Aku Itachi, ini bener Sasuke, kan?)

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Aku kangen kamu…" Suara Itachi terdengar nyaring, hingga membuat adiknya sedikit menjauhkan telepon genggam dari telinganya.

"Apa maumu?" Balas Sasuke dengan dahi yang sudah banyak kedutannya. Apakah tujuan Itachi meneleponnya hanya untuk berkata kangen? Oh ayolah, Ia tak may ber-say-kangen dengan Itachi karena harus mengorbankan jam kuliahnya –juga jam berduaan dengan Naruto-.

"Ah, galak banget! Itu… Aku cuma mau bilang, mungkin dua hari lagi aku akan berkunjung ke tempatmu. Boleh, kan?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "ya… ya… terserah kau saja."

"Oke, mumpung aku sedang kosong. Eh, sedang apa kau? Kuliah?"

"Tidak."

"Pasti sedang berduaan dengan pacarmu, ya?"

Sasuke melirik kearah kanan sebentar, menemukan sang kekasih sedang asyik makan mie sambil mengerjakan tugas. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ha… ha… ha… ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya, Sasuke… boleh kenalin, dong! Siapa namanya?"

Sasuke melirik kearah kanannya lagi, kini sang kekasih sedang minum jus jeruk sambil membolak-balik halaman buku KUHP. "Namanya Naruto."

Diseberang sana, dahi Itachi mengerut, "Naruto, eh?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke tak yakin, sumpah ia sangat trauma dengan kejadian pengusiran secara tidak langsung oleh orang tuanya, sebulan lalu.

"Seperti nama anak lelaki, ya?"

Sasuke menarik napas, sebisa mungkin menyiapkan mental. "Ya memang."

"…" Itachi tak menjawab, entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke jadi sedikit mengganjal.

"…"

"….."

Hening sekitar lima menit.

"Ah, Sasuke," Tiba-tiba itachi angkat bicara. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang ke tempatmu dua hari kedepan, sekertarisku bilang ada rapat direksi mendadak. Maaf ya!"

Itachi memutus sambungan telepon, dan janji tinggallah janji. Dua bulan berlalu, batang hidungnya tak jua muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Apahah setalah jadi anak yang terbuang, kini dirinya juga berstatus sebagai 'adik buangan'?

_Poor_ Sasuke, ne?

* * *

.

* * *

Karena wajah mempesonanya, Sasuke adalah idola bagi para gadis di kampusnya. Mulai dari teman satu kelas, teman satu angkatan, kakak angkatan, ibu dosen, ibu kantin, sampai anaknya ibu kantin pula ikut menjadi fans si Uchiha bungsu itu. Namun semuanya perlahan berubah setelah rumor Sasuke pacaran dengan Naruto beredar. Dan ini adalah sepenggal kisah Sasuke bersama -mantan- _fans girl_ nya.

"Sasuke! aku mencarimu…"

Seorang gadis berparas cantik, berambut merah muda pucat itu melambai pada Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan PSP di tangannya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, salah satu dari sekian banyak fans Sasuke. Dan sepertinya dialah fans paling sering berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke, banyak gadis lain yang iri pada Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan pada Sakura, dan kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya. Ia sedang duduk di kantin karena menunggu kekasihnya keluar dari kelas Tata Negara.

"Sendirian saja?"

"Ya, sebelum ada kau tentunya."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Sasuke. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Gak dipungut biaya kok." Kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari PSP.

Sepuluh menit Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke, dan sudah sepuluh menit juga dirinya panen kacang, alias di kacangin. Sakura mendengus pelan, kemudian tangannya yang halus itu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita nonton di 21 yuk!"

Sasuke masih saja konsentrasi pada PSPnya, "hn."

Sakura mengguncang bahu Sasuke lebih kencang, "ayolah, 21 kan dekat dari sini. Keluar dari Brawijaya Cuma tinggal belok kiri saja."

"Hn…"

"Ayolah Sasu–"

"SASUKEE! Aku datang…" Suara Naruto tertangkap di telinga Sasuke, kontan membuat dirinya dan Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, dan menuju kearah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. "Lama sekali."

Naruto nyengir lebar, "maaf, Pak Kakashi suka molor sih!" Naruto memegang pundak kanan Sasuke, kemudian mengecup pipinya kilat.

Satu kecupan, walaupun kilat, tapi seseorang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ketika tangan tan Naruto di letakkan pada pundak Sasuke, ketika Naruto perlahan mencondongkan kepalanya, ketika kedua pasang bibir Naruto menempel pada pipi Sasuke. Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan reflek membuat matanya membulat.

"Ah, Sasuke… aku… aku kebelet pipis nih, maaf nggak jadi nonton ya?"

Sakura langsung membalik badan dan melesat cepat kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Sesekali ia tersandung batu, atau tertabrak orang yang sedang berjalan, saking tergesa-gesanya.

Oke, setelah jadi anak buangan, adik buangan, sekarang dirinya adalah 'idola yang terbuang'?

Oh… _pitiful_, ne?

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Ya atau tidak? Kalau ya, ia akan jadi buangan macam apa lagi? Kalau tidak, ia akan menyesal seumur hidup telah menolak lamaran orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Ia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kilat matanya memancarkan kegalauan, kebimbangan, kebingungan. Ia tidak mau jadi orang munafik dengan berkata 'tidak'.

Tapi, jika ia berkata 'ya' apakah kedua orang tua, itachi, dan fans girlnya akan merestui? Hubungan seperti ini hanya butuh kepercayaan masing-masih pasangan, dan pengakuan dari lingkungan sekitarnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia sempatkan memandang Naruto sejenak. Menatap mata jernih Naruto lekat-lekat, mata yang memancarkan cinta. Tidak ada kebohongan dan keraguan disana. Sanggupkah Sasuke menghianati sinar ketulusan itu?

Ia menyambar Sparking Love** di hadapannya, kemudian meminumnya sampai ludes dalam satu kali tegukan. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas sebalum berkata.

"Aku mau."

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang semua orang katakan tentang mereka. Sasuke tak peduli bila pada akhirnya ia akan dicela oleh banyak orang. Tak peduli harus jadi buangan –dengan jenis apa lagi-. Ia rela kehilangan semuanya hanya untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya, Naruto.

Karena dengan bersama Naruto, ia serasa mendapatkan semuanya kembali.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Lalu, bagaimana soal Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sakura?

"Urusan belakang."

* * *

Benar-benar OWARI

* * *

*Strawberry Kiss = nama menu minuman yang berasal dari pir, strawberi dan jeruk mungkin? Entahlah, lupa-lupa ingat.

**Sparking Love = nama menu minuman juga, dari sirup dicampur air soda.

Yosh, oneshot gaje tentang 'hubungan SasuNaru yang ditentang oleh orang lain'. Ah, biarpun ditentang, diolok, dibilang gak normal (emang iya), dijelek-jelekin mereka harus tetap bersatu! Hidup sasunaru! *ngibarin bendera SN/NS* turut prihatin atas makin banyaknya JF di fandom ini. Terlebih lagi mereka menyerang pairing yang saya cintai. Kenapa harus menjelek-jelekan dengan cara seperti itu sih? Pake acara fitnah dan ngejelekin fbsn. Ababil banget =.= (lha.. kalo marah-marab bgini, yang ababil siapa, lho?)

Judul itu ngambil dari lirik lagunya mbak Christina Aguilera yang "beautiful", dan seting, mengapa harus Malang? Jawabannya adalah karena saya orang malang/abaikan. Nggak sih, Cuma males aja nyari seting, yang didepan mata aja deh yang dipake.

Padahal saya niat mau hiatus karena UN, tapi gara-gara denger ada seorang author FNI yg mau quit, saya jadi semiaktifsemi lagi.

Yasudahlah, mind to review?


End file.
